Locked In A Church
by Sapphire93
Summary: The title says it all. Rogue and Kitty get locked in a church with their friend, Casey and when they get out, they can't find Casey's mother. Funnier and better than it sounds. This is based on a true story of what Kelsey and I did. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. If I did, it would still be on the air. Also, I don't own anything else in this fic.**

**Ann: This is based on a true story that happened to me and Kelsey (Kerrbear). I changed some parts, though.**

**Locked In A Church**

**It was a cold night at the Xavier Institute as the moon hid behind the clouds. A light shone through one of the windows.**

**"Kitty!" Rogue snapped.**

**"What?" Kitty looked up from her reading.**

**"I swear, if you turn on that flashlight one more time..."**

**"What's going on in here?" Jean staggered into the room. Jean's hair was puffed up out all over the place, her eyes were half shut with sleep, and her pajamas were wrinkled.**

**"Oh, my God! It's a zombie!" Kitty hid under her covers.**

**BAMF! Kurt popped into the room. "A zombie? Where?" Kurt snapped his camera at Rogue.**

**"Are you trying to take a picture of the zombie?" Rogue asked.**

**"Yes." Kurt answered.**

**"Then why are you taking a picture of me! I'M NOT A ZOMBIE! THERE IS NO ZOMBIE!"**

**"Girls," Scott came in yawning. "The whole mansion can hear you and we're trying to sleep."**

**"So was I." Rogue glared at Kitty as Kitty slid her book and flashlight under her pillow.**

**"Girls? I'm not a girl!" Kurt protested.**

**"Then why are you in here?" Scott asked.**

**"Why are you in here?" Kurt shot back.**

**"I'm trying to calm everyone down so I can sleep."**

**"Well, I'm here looking for a zombie!"**

**"...What?"**

**"Nothing, Scott," Rogue said. "Just can we all go back to sleep now?"**

**"Yes. Tomorrow is Monday. You'll all need your strength and rest for school." Professor Xavier strolled in.**

**"Ohhh yeah..." Kurt frowned. "We have MCAS tomorrow..."**

**"Oy! I hate MCAS! It's so dumb!" Kitty complained.**

**Rogue groaned and threw her head onto her pillow. "Can we please sleep now?"**

**"That's another thing that's dumb! Sleep!" Kitty complained to Kurt.**

**"Honestly," Kurt replied. "Who sleeps?"**

**"I do!" Rogue's hand shot up in the air. Still eyes shut and head on the pillow.**

**"Kitty? Rogue? Go to sleep now. Kurt?" The Professor glanced at Kurt. "Go back to your room and do the same."**

**"But I'm lonely!" Kurt protested.**

**"You can stay, Kurt," Kitty winked at the Professor. "Rogue and I will only be doing our nails, doing our hair--"**

**"Goodbye!" BAMF! Kurt was gone.**

**"I am sooo not doing that crap!" Rogue sht up in her bed.**

**"No! We're not doing any of that! I was just saying that to get rid of Kurt. Unless you really want to do it, I have no problem." Kitty teased.**

**"Did you not hear what I just said?"**

**"Girls, please. Just go to sleep." the Professor wheeled away.**

**"Good night." Kitty and Rogue lied down.**

**"Come on, Jean," Scott poked her. "Jean?"**

**Jean stood next to him leaning against the wall sleeping.**

**"Jean...?" Scott poked her again.**

**Jean fell to the floor. "Storm? Logan took my pie and won't give it back."**

**Scott got puzzled and picked her up and brought her back to their room.**

**The next morning at breakfast...**

**"I feel so refreshed!" Kitty stretched.**

**"Speak for yourself." Rogue yawned. **

**"I did speak."**

**"Never mind...Just shut up."**

**"Make up your mind!"**

**"With what?"**

**"Do you want me to speak for myself or shut up? I can't do both/ How can I speak for myself, or talk, and shut up, or not talk, at the same time?"**

**"Kitty?"**

**"And--Yes?"**

**"I've made up my mind," Rogue said. "Shut up."**

**"Hey, Kid! Hey, Half-Pint!" Logan walked in.**

**"Logan!" Kitty stood up on her chair. "Guess what?"**

**"Huh?" Logan opened the newspaper.**

**"I saw a zombie last night!"**

**"That's good."**

**"Don't you wanna hear about it?"**

**"Nope."**

**BAMF! "Hello!" Kurt smiled.**

**"Ahh! Another zombie!" Kitty ran under the table.**

**"Oh, my God..." Rogue groaned.**

**Kurt looked under the table. "Do I look like Jean to you?"**

**"Not really." Kitty got back in her seat.**

**"Are you calling me a zombie?" Jean asked.**

**"They've been calling you a zombie all night, Jean." Rogue replied.**

**Really? I thought Logan took my pie?"**

**Logan looked puzzled at Jean. "I what?"**

**"That was a dream, Jean..." Scott got out the milk.**

**Jean shrugged and sat down.**

**"Hey, guys! What's for breakfast?" Jamie echoed as five other Jamies followed him into the kitchen.**

**"Just grab whatever." Logan replied.**

**The door blew up.**

**"TABITHA!" Scott screamed.**

**"Hello, my bueatiful people!" Tabitha waved to everyone in the kitchen.**

**"This is going to be a good day...I can tell..." Rogue said sarcasticly.**

**"So can I!" Kitty smiled.**

**Rogue rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you are such a three-year-old..."**

**"School bus is here! Have a good day!" the Porfessor came in.**

**"Bye!" All of the kids jumped out of their seats and ran towards the door.**

**At school...**

**"Kitty!" Casey, Kitty's friend, ran up to her locker to meet her.**

**"Hey, Casey! How are you?" Kitty hugged her.**

**"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"**

**"Great! Last night, I saw a zombie!"**

**"In a movie, right?"**

**"Nope! In the mansion!"**

**"Kitty...That was only Jean. It wasn't a real zombie." Rogue leaned against the lockers cluching her books.**

**"Whatever." Kitty replied.**

**"Rogue, how are you doing?" Casey smiled.**

**"Miserable. This brat has kept me awake every night since two Mondays ago!"**

**"Aww...You love me and you know it!" Kitty teased.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Um, before you guys start arguing, I have to ask you something," Casey glanced back and forth at Rogue to Kitty. "My Mom has a meeting to go to tonight at my church nd I have to go with her."**

**"So?" Kitty asked.**

**"I haven't finished, yet."**

**"Ok, go ahead."**

**"Anyway," Casey continued. "I'm not allowed to go to the meeting, so I was wondering if one of youu two, or both, would like to come and keep me company?**

**"We'll both go!" Kitty smiled.**

**"We will? What do you mean we?" Rogue asked.**

**"Great!" Casey said.**

**"What time?" Kitty asked.**

**"Rght after school. Your coming home with me."**

**"All right! After school, we'll find Scott and tell him what's going on, ok?"**

**"Perfect!"**

**At the church...**

**It was pretty quiet.**

**But then Kitty's mouth burst open. "We're soarin' flying! There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach!"**

**Casey joined in. "If we're trin'...So we're breaking free."**

**"You know the world can see us...In a way that's different than who we are..."**

**"Creating space between us...'Til we're separate hearts..."**

**They both started skipping down the isle hand in hand singing. "But your faith, it gives me strength...Strength to beileve..."**

**Kitty jumped out into a split. "WE'RE BREAKIN' FREE!"**

**"SHUT UP!" Rogue blurted.**

**"Aww..." Kitty smiled. "Come on, Rogue! We'll sing your favorite song!" Kitty started clapping her hands and motioned Casey to join in. "Together...Together...Together everyone! Together...Together...Come on let's have some--"**

**"No!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "The two words shut and up mean nothing to you, right?"**

**"Wrong." Kitty replied.**

**"What do they mean?"**

**"Shut means to close something and up means where the sky is."**

**"No, no, no, no, no! Put the two words together! What does it mean?"**

**"Shutup? I don't know..."**

**"Kitty! Shut and up are two different words! There's a space between them! Say it! Shut--Oh, you wanna know what? Screw it! Just be quiet!"**

**"Ohhh...Shhh!" Kitty put a finger over her mouth and turned to Casey.**

**"Shh!" Casey repeated.**

**"Oh, my God..." Rogue was getting a headache.**

**"Come on, Rogue! Have some fun!" Kitty begged. "Please?"**

**"With you here, that's impossible..." Rogue stated.**

**"No, it's not. I'm having fun." Casey corrected.**

**"Who's side are you on?"**

**"Kitty's."**

**"I had to ask..."**

**"Thank you, Casey!" Kitty smiled. "Anyway, on with the song!"**

**"Off with the song!" Rogue yelled.**

**"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.**

**"What do you think?" Rogue replied.**

**"I can't think, though." **

**"Boy, do I know that's right."**

**"When does the meeting end?" Kitty turned to Casey.**

**"In a half-hour." Casey glanced at her watch.**

**"What should we do since we can't sing?" Kitty glared at Rogue and Rogue made a face at her.**

**"Do you want a tour of my church?" Casey asked.**

**"Why not?" Rogue answered. "Lead the way."**

**Later...**

**"Your church is huge!" Kitty exclaimed.**

**"It's nice." Rogue said.**

**"Thanks!" Casey smiled.**

**"When does the meeting end now?" Rogue asked.**

**"It ended five minutes ago," Casey replied. "But I still have one more thing to show you. Do you guys want to see the balcony?"**

**"Sure!" Kitty smiled.**

**At the balcony...**

**"Wow!" Kitty said.**

**"This is high..." Rogue stayed back with the piano.**

**"Are you scared?" Casey asked. "Because we can go back if you like."**

**"No! I'm not scared!" Rogue yelled. "I'm just--afraid."**

**Casey giggled. "Why don't we go back down?"**

**"Good idea!" Rogue raced to the door.**

**"Alright, fine..." Kitty started walking to the door.**

**"IT'S LOCKED!" Rogue screamed.**

**"Ok! Ok, don't panic!" Casey tried to calm Rogue down. "My Mother will find us and she'll unlock the door. Don't worry."**

**An hour later...**

**"I'm bored!" Kitty said.**

**"Shut up!" Rogue yelled.**

**"Wait a minute guys!" Casey sat up. "Kitty--You can phase!"**

**"I can phase? Oh, that's right! I can phase!" Kitty smiled.**

**"Kitty can phase...How did we forget that? How did Kitty forget that? Wait--It's Kitty. Never mind." Rogue continued talking to herself as Kitty and Casey gave eachother puzzled looks. "Wait a second--So, this means that my life is in Kitty's hands? Oh, God! Just kill me now! Get it overwith!"**

**"Well, come on, Casey!" Kitty phased through the door with Casey.**

**"WAIT FOR ME!" Rogue banged on the door.**

**"Chill, Rogue!" Kitty came back laughing. "I'm kidding!" Kitty took Rogue hand and they both phased through the door.**

**On the street...**

**"Ok, my mother is nowhere in the church. She must be waiting for us in the car." Casey stated.**

**"Where's the car?" Rogue asked.**

**"This way." Kitty pointed to the right.**

**"No, this way." Casey pointed to the left.**

**"I remember."**

**"So do I."**

**"Obviously you don't."**

**"This is good..." Rogue said.**

**Kitty started walking to the right. "I know it was this was this way!"**

**Rogue glanced at Casey.**

**"Just follow her." Casey started following Kitty with Rogue behind her.**

**"We're dead..." Rogue mummbled.**

**Half-hour later...**

**"Where are we?" Rogue asked.**

**"I could've sworn it was this way..." Kitty looked around.**

**"Great! We're lost!" Casey yelled. "Now we have to go all the way back to my church and go left! I told you!"**

**"Or, I was right." Kitty said.**

**"You weren't right, Kitty. Give it up." Casey disagreed.**

**"Maybe your mother left without us."**

**"My mother wouldn't leave without us!"**

**"She could've."**

**"Look, let's just go back and on the way, we can have this discussion and figure out what we're gonna do!" Rogue said.**

**After the girls got back to the church, they went to the left where Casey said. They found Casey's mother after another hour because Kitty had to go in the grocery store because she got hungry. Casey and her mother then dropped Rogue and Kitty off at the mansion.**

**"So, did you girls have fun?" Jean asked.**

**At the same time, Rogue answered no and Kitty answered yes.**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
